


That's What I See Through Your Eyes

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 100-Word LJ Community. </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Fade<br/><b>Notes:</b> Set in between scenes in 3.01</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's What I See Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> Written for the 100-Word LJ Community. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Fade  
>  **Notes:** Set in between scenes in 3.01

He should be happy. It should be a miracle. 

But when she leaves the room to pack a bag, as he’d ordered, calling her bluff like she was suspect, the room is too still. The bay laps at the edges of the houses, coming in on the wind just like the house off the ocean in Hawaii.

Everything under his skin tight with the threat of attack. Years of memories, the only childhood he’s ever known, only happy family life he ever had, slipping away. Like his mother hadn’t died entirely, until she stood there in front of him, _alive_.


End file.
